iAdmit It
by rachelwashere1
Summary: *SEDDIE* Sam likes Freddie, but she doesn't know how to tell him, so she goes to Carly. What will she do to pair up her 2 best friends? First Fanfiction, so go easy on me. A few weeks after iThink They kissed. read please! You know you want to!
1. iTell Carly

**Okay, people..this is my first fanfiction EVER so please dont go hard on me or leave rude reviews. I hope you like Chapter 1... :)  
><strong>

Sam's P.O.V

I walk into the Shay's apartment.

This time I'm not just here to sit on their couch. Or steal their food…Well, Carly _did_ tell me Spencer took her to the fired chicken place across the street and that they didn't eat all of it…

Anyway. I have a reason to be here this time. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm here for freaking advice.

"Carly!" I yell as I plop myself down on their couch.

I wait like 8 seconds and scream again.

"Carls!"

"Carlotta!"

She finally comes down the elevator and looks at me. "What, Sam?" she spits at me, sounding pretty ticked off.

I grin. "It's about time, Shay."

She rolls her eyes. "What did you want, Sam? Yes, we still have leftover chicken-"

"I need some help." I interrupt her. She looks at me, confused. I don't blame her. I'm as confused about this as she is.

"What do you need help with?" she says, softly sitting on the couch by me, sounding A LOT more like Carly.

"Fred-…guys."

She laughs out loud and then she smiles and glances at the stairs.

"Be right back, Sam."

"Ughhhhh." I say as she leaves. I get up and go into the kitchen and get the biggest piece of fried chicken.

And then I see Freddork and Carly walk down the stairs.

"_Oh, look. Freddie was at Carly's. Big surprise." _I think to myself, looking down.

"So, wait. Why am I leaving?" Fredlumps asks Carly as she pushes him out of the door, aggressively.

What can I say? Mama's taught her well.

"Um…Oh, look some naked girl!" Carly says. I laugh.

"Where?" Carly pushes him out of the apartment and into the hallway. She locks the door.

She runs to me.

"Okay, Freddie is a pervert but he's out, and Spencer is at Socko's. Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

She says jumping up and down and then sitting next to me.

I roll my eyes and feel my hands getting sweaty.

"O.K. You know that pervert, dork guy…?"

"Freddie?"

"Yeah. Um." I take a bite of my chicken leg so I have a reason not to talk for a while. Carly looks really impatient.

I swallow.

"_C'mon, Puckett. This is Carly. Your best friend. Tell her. No more secrets, remember?" _I tell myself.

"I kinda, sorta…love Freddie."

**OK, so...did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me, 'cause i need the help...badly. Please reveiw! I'll update if you guys want me to! :):):):):)**


	2. iListen In

**disclaimer: I'm not a dude and my name isn't Dan, so i guess i don't own iCarly:(  
>Thank you to everyone who read and reveiwed the first chapter!:) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's P.O.V<span>**

"I kinda, sorta…love Freddie."

Carly's face goes completely blank. Unreadable.

Then she smiles and hugs me.

"Sam, that's so cute how you admitted that."

I pull away from her hug.

"Really? I think it's depressing."

She rolls her dark eyes at me. "How long have you liked him?" she asks me, innocently twirling her dark hair.

I take in some air. Here come the questions. Terrific. _"Suck it up, Puckett. Carly's gonna help ya out. So just tell her. You can trust her."_ I tell myself.

"When those physco-path jail-birds tied us up. When you asked me if we liked-" i put my hands up doing air-quotes around "liked" "-it. And i got to thinking...I _did_ like it."

She nods and smiles, excitedly.

"So…do you really?" she asks me.

Ugh…

"I just said i liked it...-" "No, i mean do you really love him?" Carly interupts me.

"Yeah. I was thinking about him all night last night...just to see if it was real. And it was. He's so cute and...Oh, my god what am i saying! WHAT! I'm Sam Puckett i can't love Freddie Be-"

Carly interrupts my rant. "Sam, I think it's adorable that you like Freddie."

I sigh. "Yeah, yeah. O.k. Cool. Whatever. You gotta help me tell him, Carls."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Freddie's P.O.V<span>**

I'm standing outside of Carly's apartment with a glass cup on my ear pressed against the wall. I heard their whole conversation. All I can say is: Wow.

Sam Puckett likes me.

Wait…._**WHAT**_?

I go into my apartment and into my room. I shut and lock my bedroom door and sit in the floor.

I keep on trying to say the words, to put them together. They won't budge.

"Sam likes. Likes Sam. Sam, me. Me, Sam. Me likes. Sam likes me." I finally get it out.

Samantha Puckett. The blonde-haired demon who beats and insults me daily.

How the hell can she be _in love with me_?

"THIS DOESN'T FREAKING MAKE ANY SENSE!" I shout out in frustration.

And then my mom decides to talk.

"Fredward! Don't say the word 'freaking'! It's not nice!"

I'm not in the mood to talk to my mother. So I don't say anything to her.

"Freaking. Freaking. Freaking. Freaking." I grumble to myself.

Then my brain goes back to Sam.

Sam. My mind has always known her as "the blonde girl who hates me with all of her might." the one that i hate with all of my might...but i dont _hate_ her do i?

Now that I think of it…she _is_ pretty...and funny...and-

Whoa, whoa, whoa…back up the insanity train…

What the flipping hell is going on!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i know...it's not very good, but it will do right? o.O Reveiw if ya wanna:) tell me if it rocks your socks off or if you hate it with all of your heart. does it need to be longer? I'll be here to listen...<strong>


	3. iTell Spencer

**a/n: Hola! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviews this story! :) I've had some...um...issues with my siblings lately so I havent had alot of time to work on this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not very good...**

**disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.. :'(**

* * *

><p>Freddie's P.O.V.<p>

I barge out of my apartment and into Carly's. There I see Spencer _taped_ onto the ceiling.

Not with duct tape…with _scotch_ tape. That's Spencer for you.

"Hey Freddio!"

"Um…hey…Spence…what are ya-"

"I'm painting the ceiling."

I raise my eyebrows. "I don't even wanna know."

"Good don't ask."

I sit on the couch. "Where's Carly?" I ask him.

"At Sam's".

"Ughhhhhh…" I groan.

Crap.

"What?" Spencer asks me.

"It's, nothing…It's.."

I look up at him, he's trying to give me a 'be serious' look, but he's doing a terrible job. Plus, you can't be serious with someone who is "painting" the ceiling with their body.

"I um…"

"C'mon, tell Spencer!" he says, talking to me like I'm a little baby or a puppy.

I sigh and think for a little bit.

I decide _not_ to tell him..yet. But I will ask him some questions..

"Spencer…can I ask you something?" I say really slowly.

"Well, I have no clue how much longer this tape is going to last so sure. Shoot."

I breath in slowly then I let it out. "How do you tell a girl you like her?"

He laughs. "Well, that depends. Is she in your grade?"

I nod. "Mmhmm…"

"Well, when I was your age…exactly your age, there was a girl in my grade who I liked.

Real popular. Tall, blonde. Perfect."

He goes into a daydream of "his girl".

Then he snaps out of it.

"Anyway, so I went up to her one day and said, 'I like you a lot. If you go out with me, I will give you my chocolate chip cookies.'"

I start laughing. "Um, okay.." I say in between my gasps of air from my giggle-attack.

"So did she go out with you?" I ask.

He looses his poker-face.

"Um, no. She took my cookies, kicked me in the crotch and took off."

_'Exactly what Sam would do.'_ I think.

"Good story. So I am supposed to offer her some cookies?"

He puts on a weird look. "No, oh, no….yes."

I roll my eyes.

"Nice to know."

He grins. "Don't worry, Freddie, I'm sure Carly will say yes."

I look down. "Um, Spencer…it's not Carly."

He laughs.

"Oh, then who is it?"

I smile. I'm going to tell him, I think I like her so much I'm going to tell him.

"Okay. It's Sam." I say with no hesitation at all.

He's silent for about 5 seconds, and then he falls from the ceiling face first.

…And then the ceiling catches on fire.

I sigh. "I'll go get the fire extinguisher."

* * *

><p><strong>An: so there you go! I'm not really sure if my chapters are too short or not...so you guys should tell me if they are. I'm planning on the next chapter to be pretty long...**

**review, pleaseeee:) (every time i get a review i get all smiley and happy inside...)**

**Hasta La Vistaaaa! **


	4. iHave A Plan

_**A/N: **_

_**HELLOOOOOO!:):):):) Chapter 4 is DONE! :D **_

_**Thank y'all who reads this story, has reviewed...everything. It means alot to me. Like...alot. It's not even funny how awesome i feel when i wake up to an inbox full of new reviews and alerts...**_

_**I'm really sorry it took a while to upload. I've been spending alot of time with my fam lately and i couldnt really find that much time to write. **_

_**I've also been experienting with make-up...ahhhhh(:**_

_**I have kept you waiting long enough so ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's P.O.V<strong>

I walk down our stairs into our kitchen. I see my brother making his good ol spaghetti tacos.

"Yo, yo." he says as he brings me a taco.

"Where is Seddie and why aren't their butts on my couch?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Seddie? Clever. They are at their houses, surprisingly."

He laughs. "Wow. Do you know what happened to me today?" Spencer asks me in a yell, jumping up and down and throwing his hands back and forth.

I giggle.

"What, what?" I yell back, trying to get him to calm down.

He sits down. Ok. So Freddie came to see you today when you were at Sam's and I was painting the ceiling with my body-"

"Whoa, whoa…whoa. WHAT? _'With your body'_?" I ask him with my brown eyes bulging out of my head.

He looks down.

"I got bored." he says softly.

I roll my eyes again and laugh. "Typical. So keep going." I tell him, taking a bite of my taco.

He takes a deep breath.

"FREDDIE LIKES SAM!" he yells.

I start choking on my taco. But then it passes.

My jaw is hanging open. Then I think of Sam.

Freddie likes Sam.

Sam likes Freddie.

Perfect.

"Oh, my GOD! What did he say?'

"O.K! So he asks where you are. I simply say, 'at Sam's', and he starts whining like a sixteen-year-old girl.

No offense."

_Nice. _I think.

"So I ask him what's up and he asked me how to tell a girl you like her. And I told him a story that I don't feel…comfortable repeating.

And then I said 'I think Carly will feel the same' and he said the girl isn't you and that SHE'S SAM!"

I scream and jump up and down with my 28 year old brother about my two best friends being in love with each other. This is normal.

"Spencer! I've got a plan!" I yell as I stop jumping.

He looks straight at me, and i knew we were thinking the exact same thing. Sibling instinct. Gotta love it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V<strong>

I'm laying in my horrible, messy room, listening to my radio.

Thinking about Fredweiner.

And sappy, slow love songs aren't helping me wanna stop.

My phone beeps three times - New Text.

I check my phone. It's from _Spencer_.

Off all people, it's him.

_'Bring ur big spoon, we have bacon-flavored FROZEN YOGERT! ;)'_

I smile at my phone.

Thoughts of Freddork, plus thoughts of meat-flavored dairy-products equals a happy Sam.

I get up, put on some shoes and take off to Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's P.O.V<strong>

I'm in the shower. I told Spencer I needed help thinking, and he told me to get "wet".

I'm _really _not sure what that means, but hey. Here i am.

I'm thinking about my favorite blonde haired demon.

How am I going to tell her I'm in love with her? How am I going to look her in her piercing blue eyes and not stutter when I talk?

How am I going to live if she rejects me?

Too many _damn _questions.

I hear my phone beep.

I peek out of the shower and dry my hands.

I have 1 new text message from Carly.

_'hey, come install somthin 4 icarly'_

I sigh. _This_ will get Sam off of my mind.

Stupid, pretty, aggressive, Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V<strong>

I go into my "second house" and run to the freezer.

I look in their and there is NO bacon-flavored frozen yogert.

"Really!" i say.

I turn around and realize that there is a giant cardboard box covering Spencer's bedroom door, the elevator and the stairs.

_That's dumb._ I think.

I go and sit on the couch. I turn on the T.V.

And then I hear someone come through the door.

I look up and see no one other than Freddie Benson.

My heart smiles.

Stupid hormones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**TA-DA! yep, it's done. I tried to make it longer...i dont really think i did though.**_

_**i wanna give a shout-out to my sister, BlairewazX2, for helping me out a 'lil bit. :D Luv, ya sis!**_

_**Has anyone seen the 4th iLost My Mind promo! If you haven't...check it out. It's epic. :)**_

_**Mmkay. Peace, i'm out!**_


End file.
